


feeling overexposed.

by elysekovic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, gentle dom!elyse, implied polyamory, james isnt there but hes mentioned, sub!Adam, this is literally nothing but smut ok like u've been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysekovic/pseuds/elysekovic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i was supposed to be writing a pining!killems fic but instead i wrote this. i'm not very good at smut. thanks.</p>
    </blockquote>





	feeling overexposed.

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to be writing a pining!killems fic but instead i wrote this. i'm not very good at smut. thanks.

"you doing okay?" her voice is as gentle as her touch; it's warm molasses through his mind, dripping warm through his brain and out of his ears as she gently brushes her thumb across his cheekbone. 

he can't help himself but nod, because he _is_ okay. elyse always takes good care of him, no matter what, and he feels safe with her. her hand shifts so she can brush her thumb across adam's lower lip, her eyes following the movement of her own hand. adam can't help himself but let his tongue peak through his bruised pink lips, pressing against the pad of her thumb. she tastes like sweat, and adam almost feels like he should be ashamed of the noise he makes in the back of his throat when he first tastes her. he's never ashamed when he's with elyse.

"gotta talk to me, baby." elyse hums, letting adam suck her thumb into his mouth. his tongue flattens against the underside of it, lips forming a small 'o' as he lightly sucks on it. elyse's face warms up into a smile, and she brings her other hand up to cup the side of his cheek. adam leans into her touch, and she can't help the overwhelming rush of warmth that runs through her body. oh, how lucky she and james are that he belongs to them. they're both so head over heels, it's not like they can help themselves. he's a beauty.

"adam, baby, gotta communicate. whadd'ya want, honey?" 

adam whines quietly at the combination of the pet names and elyse removing her thumb from between his lips. she hums again, the noise laced with happiness, as she moves her hand down to rub his saliva off of her on the fabric of his tshirt. he already looks blissed out, and elyse is tempted to just continue like this - let the softness overwhelm adam and consume him until james gets back from work and he can rough adam up in the way elyse can't bring herself to.

"need you," adam mumbles, nuzzling his face into her touch. "please, 'lyse." 

"how?" it's always the most tricky part of this, getting adam to communicate exactly what he needs from her. elyse can never find the right balance of getting him to talk to her before he starts slipping into his subspace, so it always becomes a battle between her impatience and her need to treat adam like a china doll.  

"wanna fuck you." adam mutters, and elyse nods, leaning in and brushing their lips together. it's a gentle kiss, as she doesn't allow him to do anything further than brush his tongue across her lower lip. elyse lets her knees rest on either side of adam's thighs, trying to evenly distribute her weight on his lap as to not overwhelm him. adam always says that she's as light as a feather, but elyse thinks otherwise, especially in moments like these.

the angle of their kiss is slightly awkward; adam's half sunken into the bed with his torso just barely still resting against the headboard with elyse in his lap. neither of them move to readjust, so she assumes he's comfortable right where he is. elyse's fingers rest against the front of adam's black tshirt, thin fingers bunching the material up above his bellybutton. adam whimpers as she pulls away, separating them long enough for her to tug the tshirt he was wearing over his head. 

"gotta calm down baby, gonna take my time with you, 'kay?"

elyse moves her hand from his cheek into his hair, lightly grabbing a handful as she does so. adam nods in her grip, going lax under her touch. she gently tugs his head to the side, nosing her way down from his mouth to his neck. she gently nips at his neck, listening to his breath hitch as she sucks a red bruise against the column of his throat. adam's fingers are a heavy weight against her hips, and elyse can't help but grin against his throat as adam's thumb rubs across the uncovered skin of her hips from where her shirt had ridden up. she takes the time to teasingly roll her hips above him, moaning gently as his grip gets tighter.

"want this off," kovic says, and elyse nods, settling herself back into his lap as she strips the shirt off. he smiles lazily at the sight of her bra, mutters something about how she looks 'really pretty in white'. he wastes no time leaning in to press kisses against the skin just above where her the cup begins. elyse lets him lick across her skin for a few moments, lets herself wallow in his attention before she tugs lightly on his hair, forcing him to settle back into his prior position. she has james to take care of her; she's the one in charge of taking care of adam.

elyse lets her hands trail down his chest, pausing momentarily to rub the pad of her thumb across his nipple. adam's breath hitches, and elyse grins at him, leaning in to lick across the nub. "fuck," he groans, squeezing her hip. "c'mon, baby. need you, please, _please_."

the sound of adam begging always goes right through elyse, hits her like a wave of warmth that goes straight to her core. "i got'cha, don't worry about it." she whispers, moving back between adam's legs. they've done this plenty of times before and adam has the opportunity to stop her at any time, but every time elyse has to pause as she reaches the button of his jeans to get his consent. adam nods, almost desperately, at her wordless question and elyse is quick in her movements of unzipping his jeans and getting them off of his legs.

elyse _loves_ his legs, loves how thick they are and how toned they look even beneath his jeans, and she leans down far enough to suck a small bruise on the inside of his thigh. she knows james will see it later, dig his thumb into the bruise to make adam squirm as he's getting fucked into the mattress. adam's legs tremble as elyse's fingers move to grasp him through his boxers, delicate fingers lightly squeezing adam's cock. he's half-hard and elyse is tempted to cut straight to the chase. she doesn't, though -- adam loves when they take their time, so she will. anything to please him. she rubs her thumb across the tip, finger dragging slowly across the wet patch on the front of his boxers just to hear his breath hitch.

"gonna take your boxers off, 'kay, baby boy?" adam eagerly nods at the idea. he willingly lifts his hips as elyse hooks her thumbs over the waistband of his boxers, breath quivering as she takes her time pulling them off of him. elyse can't help but watch as his cock hits his belly whenever it's finally freed from his boxers. elyse brings her hand to her mouth, spitting into it before she wraps it around adam's now bare-cock. he moans at the contact, practically shaking at the slow drag of elyse's hand in his dick. she's in no rush to make him cum, not just yet, so she just does enough to rile him up before she retracts her hand. "y' want me to suck you off?"

"if you want to." adam says, voice as calm as all be, and elyse rolls her eyes before patting his thigh.

"this is about you, baby boy, tell me what you want."

"wanna be inside you." adam's voice is quiet, and elyse just nods, leaning forward to press a kiss against the corner of adam's mouth. she doesn't waste any time leaning over him on the bed, pulling open the drawer of the nightstand. adam's eyes are closed whenever he hears he crinkle of the condom wrapper, and he only opens them when he feels elyse settle back onto her knees, this time between his legs. she doesn't say anything for a few moments, just purses her lips and studies adam's gentle but rugged face. his beard is still there, a dark contrast from his pale skin, and his eyelashes are long against his cheeks. she's breathless from his beauty.

"you okay?" adam asks, voice breathless as he stares at elyse.

she nods after a moment, lets her pink tongue trace along her lower lip before she whispers, "you're being so good, baby." she brings the condom wrapper to her lips and tears it open with her teeth before she discards the wrapper onto the floor beside the bed, rolling the rubber onto adam's leaking cock. she tugs on it a few times, listens to adam's breathing shake before she leans over and pops the bottle of lube open. she's already wet enough for him to be able to fuck her without any discomfort, but she still loves the feeling of it, no matter how odd the boys make it out to be. she lets a bit of it drizzle into her hand before she drops the bottle beside them on the bed, rubbing the liquid between her hands to warm it up before she slicks him up.

rubbing the excess off of her hands and onto the sheets, elyse positions her hips above adam's cock before she glances up at him, giving him one last look of question to make sure that he still wants this. she gets the confirmation in the way adam moves his hands to her hips, squeezing hard enough that the skin around his fingers goes white. she wraps her hand around the base of his cock, teasing him over her entrance momentarily before she sinks down onto him. they take a breathless moment to adjust to each other before elyse finally rocks her hips, moaning gently at the quiet gasp adam lets out in response. they're in no real rush, they've practically got all of the time in the world within their hands and elyse plans on taking advantage of that.

she leans in toward him, lets her lips brush against the hair covering his jaw before adam tilts his head to meet her lips. it's a gentle kiss, there's nothing pushing them to compete for dominance in the same way that she and james do in bed. instead they take themselves at a slow pace, fall into each other with unspoken vows of love and praise. elyse nips gently at adam's lower lip, sucking the flesh between her teeth. adam keens at the action, brings a hand up to brush her hair from her shoulder so he can wrap his arm around her neck without putting her in an uncomfortable position.

adam lets elyse control him, lets her control the pace they do and how they go about it. they're always like this -- adam knows his place with elyse, no matter how much he wants to make out that they're equals in the bedroom. they are, in their own way, but they're both very aware of the fact that elyse has much more control over him than he does her. he's quiet under her touch, allows her to roll her hips and clench around him without ruining her flow. she can say this is about him all she wants, but adam knows it's about her just as much. she likes having the control over him; she could get this control over james, but it's easier with adam. he's pliant like putty between her fingers, easily movable so she can get what she wants out of him.

adam lets his free hand that isn't holding her close move between their bodies to elyse's clit. she shudders at the contact, jerks her hips to meet his touch. "fuck," she cries quietly, lifting herself up off him momentarily before she drops herself back down with a new vengeance. adam smiles against her lips, kisses her a bit dirtier as she speeds up, chasing the fire in the pit of her stomach. she's been so overwhelmed with the thought of this all day that it doesn't even strike her how close she is -- the thought of controlling adam and pleasuring him in a gentle way has been on her mind since she woke up. she doesn't speak again until her orgasm hits her like a brick wall. she clenches around him, fingers digging into his shoulder blades hard as she stills, knees squeezed against the sides of adam's thighs. he watches her with admiration, presses his lips against the underside of her jaw as she comes back down from her high. he's teetering on the edge of his own release, head buzzing as elyse whimpers and moves again, tilting her head back and letting adam suck a bruise against her neck.

"'m close," adam mumbles, breath hot against elyse's neck, and she nods, moving a hand into the hairs on the back of his neck so she can hold his face close to her body. adam's lips are wonderful, elyse has since learned, and the feeling of them ghosting across her skin drives her wild.

"want you to come for me, baby boy, been so good." elyse says, lighting tugging on his hair to pull his face away from her neck. she kisses him hard and dirty, lets adam moan in her mouth as he speeds up his thrusts. their movement doesn't stop as he comes, elyse just moves to press kisses the corner of his mouth and overwhelms him with all of her love.

"fuck, fuck, _fuck_." adam says, squeezing elyse with his slick palms as he finally calms down from his orgasm. they're sat together for a moment before elyse leans in, presses a gentle kiss against his lips before she rolls off of him and onto the sheets of their bed. adam lays back for a moment to catch his breath, only choosing to move as elyse buries herself beneath the blankets covering the bed. he rids himself of the condom and quietly places the lube container back into the nightstand before he follows after elyse, climbing beneath the blanket. he wraps himself around elyse, tucks his chin over her shoulder and hums whenever elyse moves her hand to his thigh.

"you were good today, baby." she whispers quietly, thumb rubbing over the muscle of his thigh. his face flushes red and he buries it in her neck, peppering gentle kisses across her skin as she relaxes in his touch. they fall into a synced breathing pattern after a few momnets, and elyse hums before reaching back to find adam's hand.

"you should get some sleep, kovic. james will probably want a round with you when he gets home." she says, voice slow like syrup again, and adam just nods, pressing his cheek against the pale skin of her back.

"love you." he whispers quietly, head already swimming with twilight.

"love you more, baby boy." elyse squeezes his hand, letting adam finally drift into rest.


End file.
